Heartland Therapy: Horse Sense
by iheartedward12
Summary: Amy, Ty, and the rest of Heartland are going to therapy. Who knows what could happen next?
1. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Amy watched as Jasmine peacefully galloped through the open pasture. "I wish Mom was here; I miss her so much!"Amy called across the field to Jasmine.

"I understand," a voice said from behind as a warm hand rested on her shoulder. Amy jumped, but then turned around to see the familiar face of Heartland's four-year stable hand, and Amy's recent boyfriend, Ty Baldwin. Ty was nineteen and one of her best friends. He was the only person in the world who understood horses in the same way that she did. (After all, they are both horses.) Through Marion's death and many other struggles he stood by her and helped her cope. (Even though he was in a freaking coma for like five years!) As Amy gazed into Ty's reassuring green eyes, she felt a sense of comfort embrace her. (Because, duh, they never actually hug!) Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted their silent conversation and they came to their senses. It was the voice of Jack Bartlett, Amy and Lou's grandfather and Marion's dad. Jack had recently recovered from a harsh bout of pneumonia and he was still on the mend. But with Nancy and her tremendous cooking skills at his side, he could get through anything.

"Amy, Ty, remember a new horse will be here tomorrow."

"What?" Amy and Ty said at exactly the same time. (There's that horse telepathy coming through!)

"Is everything alright?" Grandpa questioned, sounding concerned. (Who wouldn't be with Amy!)

"Yeah Grandpa, we'll be up to the house later," Amy replied, trying to the hide the annoyance in her voice.

"OK…" He answered, still sounding worried.

"Did Lou mention anything about a horse to you?" Ty asked Amy.

"No….doesn't she remember the last time she didn't tell me something?" Amy's voice rose rapidly in volume. "Swallow was picked up too early and Mrs. Roache blamed Heartland for Swallow's misbehavior. And then, to make matters worse, Mrs. Roache took him to Green Briar and they were given all the credit for our hard work! That was all because Lou didn't tell me she was coming!" Amy said angrily.

"Don't worry Amy, there's probably some explanation. Remember, it wasn't all Lou's fault," Ty answered diplomatically.

"Are you suggesting it was MY entire fault?" Amy screamed, causing Jasmine to start.

"Amy, you know that's not what I meant! I just-"

"NO TY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Amy bellowed, all the anger rushing out in one big shriek. She took one last look at Ty, and stormed away, leaving him alone in the pasture.

When Amy ran into the kitchen, she saw Lou and Grandpa sitting at the table with their heads bent, deep in conversation. "Lou, how could you? I thought we had an understanding. You come to ME first if there's a possibility of a horse arriving. Don't you know that I'M the one that treats all the horses around here?" (Can anyone say selfish?)

"Oh, I didn't know that's how you felt," Ty said coolly as he walked into the room, his usual soft emerald eyes now bitter with disappointment.

"Amy, how could you be so self-centered! You aren't the only who works around here!" Lou said with an icy glare. (She looked at Ty with a questioning expression, notice, they never talk.)

"Oh Lou, you know how I get when I'm angry, I don't mean it!" Amy tried to apologize.

"Well Amy, you say it so much I'm beginning to think it's true," Lou retorted.

Suddenly, Jack pounded his fist against the table. "Everybody stop! (Everybody clap your hands! Er hooves.) I'm so tired of this constant bickering. Before you treat any more horses, you need to learn how to get along with each other! It makes me sick; these are the people you love. They're your family, and sometimes family is all you've got." The room was so silent after Jack's outburst that you could hear a pin drop. (And you could definitely hear when Scott barged cheerfully in.)

"Hey everybody, I just stopped at…oh…" Scott trailed off as he sensed the tension in the room. "Is everything alright?" He asked. (Though he obviously knew it wasn't.)

Jack Bartlett sighed. He walked over and put a hand on Scott's arm. (Creeper.) "Well, Scott, it will be. It's decided. Heartland's going to therapy."

Scott, Lou, Amy, and Ty all screamed in surprise. "WHAT?" Jack Bartlett covered his ears to the alarming noise.

"HOLD YOUR _HORSES_!" Jack yelled. (Haha, horses. That will get their attention.) Everyone immediately froze. (Everybody clap your hands!) "Yes, we are going to therapy, whether you like it or not."

"Oh Grandpa, why? How will we make time to take care of the horses?" Amy questioned. (As usual, thinking about nothing but horses.)

"Are you sure we can financially afford this?" Lou asked. "I've heard therapy is pretty expensive; not to mention it takes up a lot of time."

"Am I part of this, Jack?" Ty pondered.

"ITHINKITSAGREATIDEA!" Scott sputtered out, looking embarrassed after he saw everyone's astonished expressions. "Um, I mean…I think it's…a good idea, if everyone's all for it," he quickly added.

"QUIET DOWN! One at a time!" Grandpa said, exasperated, "Amy- Heartland may have to, yes, go on quarantine, and not accept new horses for the time being, but-"

"REMEMBER LAST TIME?" Amy shrieked uncontrollably. (Her horse instincts taking over.)

Jack gave Amy a withering glance, and continued on, "Anyway, it will all be worthwhile. And Lou-it may cost a lot, but I'm sure we will be able to afford it. Also, Ty-if you would please go along with this, I would be ever so grateful. (a.k.a. Do you really think you're getting out of this? You're the main problem, besides Amy.) Finally, Scott-thank you for the support. I greatly appreciate it. Hopefully the youngsters will have the same opinion as you. Now, I must confer with Nancy and I will get back to you all as soon as possible. Bye!" With that final note, Jack Bartlett left.

Back in the house, tempers were flaring. Amy, Ty, and Lou were all in separate corners of the kitchen glaring at each other. During this exchange, Scott was sitting at the table happily munching on one of Jack's famous blueberry muffins.

"Well," Lou said after a few moments of silence, "I guess we're going."

"How could you Lou? I thought you would stick up for Heartland! We NEED to help these horses, especially the one YOU ordered without telling ME!" Amy screamed. Ty looked over at her, disgusted. "Or Ty!" she quickly added.

"Thanks a lot Amy; it's good to know I'm appreciated," Ty replied. He gave one last reproachful glance, and then stalked out of the house; banging the screen door as he went.

Amy and Lou stared after Ty, astounded. Amy felt hurt, how could he? He knew how she was! (Everyone knew that!) She didn't mean it. (Full defense mode Amy!) The room was momentarily silent. (Until, of course, Scott butted in.)

"He'll come back Amy; they always do!" Scott said, trying to be helpful. (Like Ty was a pet who ran away. As usual, Scott was oblivious to the situation.)

Amy glared at Scott, and then stopped once she realized he wasn't even worth it.

"Welll," Lou said awkwardly. "There's no use fighting it now, and we might as well make the most of it. Who knows, maybe this could be….fun?"

"FUN!" Scott repeated, like a puppy dog himself. (He is a vet after all!)

"I'll call Chance's owner and say we'll have to postpone working with him. I hope this therapy will be worth it," Lou continued, as though Scott had never interrupted.

"Oh Lou…" Amy muttered, (can't you just hear the unspoken, "how could you?") and then ran upstairs to her room, locking the door.

"Yes, I'm sorry we won't be able to," Lou explained.

"Mhm, mhm….oh, why? Um well just some personal, family matters," Lou paused.

"Oh, I see, well, OK, I'm really sorry about that. But yes, I understand."

"OK, good bye. Have a good holiday!" Lou sighed and then hung up the phone.

"Lou," Amy called from the stairs, causing Lou to jump, "was that Chance's owner?"

"Uh yes, I'm sorry about that Amy but you know that we have to do this, if not for ourselves, than at least for Grandpa," Lou replied, unhappiness clear in her voice.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help both Grandpa and the horses!" Amy exclaimed, "You understand how I feel, right?"

"Oh yes Amy, don't worry about that, I get it," Lou reassured.

"So, after this therapy thing we'll be able to take Chance, right?" Amy asked hopefully. She was already getting excited about the prospect of helping a new horse and couldn't wait to start working with him. Even if that meant she was just learning about Chance through asking questions.

"Oh, about that Amy…sorry, but Heartland won't be helping Chance, at least not working directly with him. I know I know! Don't give me that look but Chance had to be helped now. They're…they're taking him elsewhere," Lou said somberly.

"No, don't tell me…" Amy whispered. But of course, Amy already knew the answer. Chance was being taken to Green Briar. He was pretty much out of her reach, but just maybe she could visit him there?

"Amy, you've got to let this one go," Lou replied, as if reading her thoughts, "I'm sorry, truly sorry. All we can do is help the next horse that comes around. I'm sure that…" Lou trailed off, she had no idea what would happen to Chance at Green Briar. Green Briar was a stable that treated horses too. But with harsh practices run by the Grants. Ashley Grant was in Amy's grade and constantly made fun of Heartland. The two were bitter enemies and Amy was definitely upset about the news.

"Well, maybe you can visit him there," Lou said, but it sounded more like a question. She knew that the Grants would not be pleased about Amy helping Chance in their stables.

"Don't even try to make this situation sound better Lou, you just can't." And for the second time that day Amy ran upstairs. This time more dejectedly than the first. "I'm sorry Mom! We've failed Chance. I thought the horses would always come first, but this time we're doing this for us. Let's hope it benefits them in the long run," Amy whispered, a pang of sadness piercing her heart.


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Dr. Gelding offered each of them each a cookie and refreshments. (Horse cookies!)

"How about you all sit down and make yourself comfortable. I just want to let you know, this is top secret. Confidential. You don't have to worry about anyone else finding out; this is a safe place. I want you to be able to express your emotions without feeling scared. Our goal is to resolve your current issues and develop new bonds with one another. (Join up?) I hope you'll eventually feel like you can share anything and come to trust me. (Ok, now this is reallly sounding like join up.) How about you tell me a little bit about yourselves? I know you already know each other, but I think this will be helpful. Also, I will be making frequent notes during our sessions, so please don't be nervous about this," Dr. Gelding said, taking out a notepad and flipping to a fresh page.

"No problem Doctor. And thank you for the consideration; I hope this will help everyone understand each other and what we are going through. I can't say how much this means to me," Jack responded.

"Yes, I think this will be good for us," Nancy said, looking lovingly at Jack. As of late, the two had been dating and they really enjoyed each other's company. Amy and Lou were hopeful of a wedding in the future.

"That's good to hear. How about I introduce myself first? I'm Doctor Marion, (oh no, this could be bad…) Mary for short, Gelding. I have been a family therapist for about twenty years. I enjoy horseback riding, which I've heard you all specialize in, and spending time with my family. I have a pet dog named Sparky and my husband's name is Michael. We have two wonderful children, Aidan and Kristin, who are both happily married and have kids of their own. As I said before, my goal is to help you all get along better and make sure this therapy is going to be worth your time and effort."

"Wahoo! Oh, uh hi, I'm Scott Trewin; I'm Heartland's equine veterinarian and Lou's husband. My goal is to have fun and get this all sorted out! YAY! Go horses!" Scott said enthusiastically.

"OK Scott, thank you for that…delightful introduction. (Meaning, um you aren't weird or anything.) Now, how about you go Mr. Bartlett," Dr. Gelding advised.

"Well, I'm Jack Bartlett. I'm Amy and Lou's grandfather. And Nancy here is my girlfriend. I own Heartland and used to work with cattle, now I just help with the managing and clean up of the place. Oh, also some of my hobbies include cooking (what the heck?) and reading about ranch life. (Wow, how is Nancy impressed?) My goal is to help everyone get along. So…yes, that's about it," Jack finished quickly.

"Grandpa just because you don't treat the horses doesn't mean you aren't as important!" Amy blurted out, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you Amy," Jack answered, somewhat surprised. "I really appreciate that," he added warmly.

"No problem Grandpa you deserve it!"

"Well, good job!" Dr. Gelding interjected. "There's some positive support. OK, now Amy, Ames, is that what they call ya? Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Uh, I'm Amy Fleming and I live/work at Heartland. It's my life and there's nothing I'd rather do!" Amy said passionately. "Ty is my boyfriend, and one of my best friends. (Her only friend!) We also work together. I hope that by the end of this, all of us at Heartland will have fewer arguments," she whinnied.

"Thanks Amy…oh, by any chance, are you related to Marion Fleming? I've read about her work and she seems very inspiring," Dr. Gelding commented.

"Oh, well um…"Amy began to say.

"Marion was the best. Unfortunately, she passed away a few years ago. But her spirit lives on in Heartland, and the people and horses who loved her. I will be forever touched, and I would be happy to be half as good with horses as Marion was," Ty answered for Amy.

"Thanks Ty," Amy whispered, relieved.

"You're welcome," Ty answered simply, giving her a reassuring look.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I know death isn't easy to deal with, and it's definitely not something that's easy to talk about. How are you all coping?" Dr. Gelding asked.

"Well," Lou said, "I actually think it's becoming easier to talk about mom. Thanks for your concern Dr. Gelding."

"No problem, and please, call me Marion…er Mary."

"Um, thank you, Mary." Lou answered, followed by an awkward silence.

"OK, well I guess it's my turn," Ty said to break the silence. "I'm Ty Baldwin, Amy's boyfriend, and I work at Heartland, as she said before. I love my job and it feels so good to help troubled horses and earn their trust. I could speak on and on about all the things I've learned, but mainly, I've learned to be patient and supportive."

"Nicely done Ty, you seem like a very inspirational young man and I'll be happy to get to know you. Who's next?"

"Hi, I'm Nancy. Jack and I are dating and I'm at Heartland a lot. Some things I love are gardening and cooking. I hope everyone at Heartland will get along better; I love you all," she said, glancing at everyone.

"Thanks Nancy. Last but not least, Lou?"

"Yes, hi, I'm Lou Fleming, Amy's older sister, Scott's wife, and Jack's granddaughter. I mainly run the business side of Heartland, the less important part; but I love horses and riding too. I hope that by going into therapy I will understand everyone's problems easier and therefore be able to help them."

"Lou! We need you at Heartland! How could you ever think you were less important?" Amy exclaimed.

"Well Amy, I think as we've figured out, it's easy to seem underappreciated or not needed," Lou answered coolly, but then smiled to take the sting out of her words.

"OK," Dr. Gelding said, hoping to interrupt any chance of an argument, "that's it for your first session. I know this was very short, but I think it was good to begin with. (Meaning, if I spend one more second with you, let's just say Marion won't be the only one who's dead.) I'm proud of you all, and I think we may have some key problems that could be worked out in further sessions. I hope to get to know everyone, see you guys tomorrow!" Dr. Gelding remarked while jotting down a few more notes.

"OK Doctor thanks again! Bye!" Jack called, walking towards the door with Nancy.

"Yeah, thank you," Amy said, surprised that therapy wasn't that bad.

As everyone added their approval and thanks, the Heartland herd exited the room. They all had different thoughts on the first therapy session and could hardly keep them in.

FROM THE DESK OF DR. MARION GELDING

DOCTOR'S NOTES- HEARTLAND FAM

**Jack Bartlett:** _the "Instigator" of therapy_

Clearly trying to create a utopia

Trying to hold a ridiculous family together

Clearly only cares about himself and Nancy

Needs to cope more for the kids

A strange obsession with Nancy and the impossible idea of a close knit family

Gets along best w/ Nancy and Scott

Gets along worst w/ Amy

**Nancy ?: **_the "Cook"_

Why are you going out w/ someone as an elder and why are you 20 years younger than him?

Why do you love everyone and assume they love you in return?

A strange obsession with cooking and other household chores

Gets along best w/ Jack

Gets along worst w/ Lou

**Lou Fleming: **_the "Controller"_

Embarrassed about her husband

Never interacts with one of the key family members-Ty

Hates horses

Why are you living at Heartland? Does this correlate with your obvious hatred of Amy and Ty?

Very unsympathetic

Clearly trying to mask your unstableness

Gets along best with Scott and Grandpa

Gets along worst with Amy and Nancy

**Scott Trewin: **_the "puppy dog"_

Wait…I thought this was a horse farm…

BUMBLING IDIOT

Gets along best with everyone

Gets along worst with everyone

**Amy Fleming: **_the "Mess"_

Clearly traumatized by mother's death

Clearly trying to cope

Clearly unable to

Clearly a horse lunatic

Clearly has a mane

Clearly bipolar

Clearly we have to do some tests about her social issues

Gets along best with no one

Gets along worst with Ty and Lou

**Ty Baldwin: **_the "Unemotional/Strange One"_

Inability to express emotions in a normal manner

Horse/girlfriend problems

Unsettling eyes

Never seen such an inane human being, if he is one

Clearly some illness such as bipolar, schizophrenia, anorexia, anger management problems, or depression (need to do tests)

Gets along best with Nancy and Jack

Gets along worst with Amy (unaware of Lou and Scott)

In the car, Jack was the first one to speak. "Well, what does everyone think?"

"Jack, if you don't mind, I think we're all a little stressed now (and you're not making it any better) and I think it would be a good idea to talk over dinner. It could kind of be a mini Heartland celebration for the start of therapy," Nancy declared.

"Yes Nancy, I think that's a good idea," seconded Lou, "Why don't I head over to the store when we get back to Heartland? I'm sure with everyone's help we'll make a great meal."

As the Heartland folks shuffled into the kitchen, Nancy grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"Er, Nancy," Lou began, not really wanting to start a fight, "I was kind of thinking that I could go and buy the food…by myself…" she said carefully.

"Oh, of course Lou, but I just thought you might need a little help," Nancy replied with a slight edge to her voice.

"Um, OK thanks for the consideration Nancy, I'm sure we'll be able to find some great stuff for the meal," Lou said uncertainly. Though she clearly wished Nancy was not going to join her. (Remember all that history between the two? Lou thought Nancy was trying to replace her mom!)

"I'm gonna go check on the horses," Amy said to interrupt what was the beginning of an argument. "Come with me Ty."

"Well Amy, I don't always have to stay out in the barn. I thought I was pretty much in the Heartland family too. I can stay where I want to, right?" Ty frostily retorted.

"Oh…OK…" Amy answered, somewhat taken aback. "I didn't think that's how you felt."

"It never seems like you do anymore. I'll be out with the horses if you need me. I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I Amy," Ty replied, once again walking out of the house.

"Ty!" Amy shouted after him, "Stop, I was just giving a suggestion!"

Ty whirled around, his emerald green eyes blazing with fury, "You give me so many suggestions it's like you think I'm dumb. Just because I never finished high school doesn't mean that I can't do anything." He seemed to calm down a bit, "Sorry Jack, Lou, Scott, Nancy, for having witnessed that, as you know, I'm not normally like this," he added apologetically, standing on the porch.

Amy just stood there, shocked; she hadn't meant to sound like she was ordering him around! She just wanted to talk where there wasn't so much tension. Oh wow, she and Ty had had another argument, but this time Amy thought it was Ty's fault.

"Well Ty, we're all out of sorts," Jack said understandably, momentarily interrupting Amy's thoughts.

"I, I'll be in my room," Amy stuttered and turned towards the stairs.

"Honey, do you want to-" Grandpa started.

"No!" Amy cried, rushing blindly upstairs, wiping away tears as she went.

Nancy and Jack exchanged worried glances but didn't say anything. Scott was standing awkwardly by the stove and Lou looked at him with a sympathetic expression for being there.

"Well, let's go along as continued, Lou and I are heading to the store, we'll be back soon," Nancy said brightly.

"I can't believe you…" Lou muttered.

"What's that dear?" Nancy asked absentmindedly while Grandpa shot Lou a disapproving, "don't go there", look.

"Oh nothing, let's go." Lou responded, flushing slightly.

When Lou and Nancy got back, Heartland seemed a little more cheerful. Lou noted that Ty was working with the current residents, putting them back in their stalls and feeding them. She was disappointed not to see Amy but she figured it was good for her to cool down. Lou thought that Ty and Amy were due for a break from one another. Or maybe it wasn't right for her to say…..

Nancy and Lou staggered to the door, laden down with heavy bags of food. Grandpa took a few and started to unload them while Scott finished reading the paper.

"I was thinking a nice lamb leg, maybe some vegetable soup, bread, and apple pie to finish it off," Nancy recorded. "It will do us all good to have some hot soup in our systems."

"Sounds great," Jack replied. Amy entered the room and sat down on the couch. She looked around, her eyes still a little puffy from crying, but besides that she seemed to have gotten over her and Ty's argument.

"How can I help?" Amy asked in attempt to sound normal. (Which she can never be.)

"How about you start peeling potatoes?" Nancy requested. "And Scott, please start the oven and put in a loaf of bread. Jack, will you begin getting the lamb leg ready? Lou, start heating up some broth and prepare the other vegetables. And Amy, will you be a dear and fetch Ty?" Nancy suggested, in full business mode. She seemed to have forgotten Amy and Ty's fight, but as Nancy smiled reassuringly at Amy, Amy knew she was saying it was OK to fight once in a while as long as the two worked it out.

"No problems", "sures", and "of courses" were called out as the Heartland family began to prepare dinner. Casual conversations were started, and even a few laughs earned as Scott told a funny joke about a dog and two horses. It seemed as though everything would be alright. The air was beginning to clear. (His scar had not hurt for eighteen years, all was well.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Amy hesitated outside the stall door. She was never nervous about talking to Ty and the feeling was more than uncomfortable. Just as she was about to knock on the wood to get his attention, Ty turned around. Amy shifted, looking down at her feet and then raised her head, trying to be brave.

"Ty, I-" Amy began just as Ty said, "Amy I-"

"Oh sorry, go on," Ty said with a small laugh.

"I really didn't mean that you were just a hired hand, I've never thought that once!" Amy cried out, talking fast.

"I know Amy," Ty said, "I think it was more me taking the stress from the therapy out on you. It was my fault and I apologize."

"Thanks Ty, but I'm still sorry," Amy replied. The two stood in companionable silence for a minute and then Sundance's whinny interrupted their thoughts. They broke away from each other and picked up a few loose halters.

"The horses call!" Ty exclaimed, trying to be funny.

"They always do," Amy said, surprised that Scott's words had came out of her mouth. "They always do," she whispered to herself.

"So, I think it's time to discuss the session," Jack announced over the clatter of dishes as Ty, Amy, Lou, Scott, and Nancy dug heartily into the meal. Everyone was hungry after the work of getting the horses in for the day and the strenuous but fun cooking. Scott had sliced a thick celery stick a bit roughly and the piece had flown into the air, hitting Jack in the head. There had been a moment of silence as everyone looked around at each other, but the tension had been broken as Amy had lapsed into a fit of laughter. That had gotten everyone laughing and Heartland was wrapped in a feeling of joy.

"I think," Lou said, slowly chewing and swallowing a bit of lamb, "That therapy isn't too bad! Dr. Gelding seems like a nice lady and I think she'll be able to help us." When no one replied, Lou became nervous and added, "Well, what are everyone else's thoughts?"

Ty cleared his throat and started to talk, "I'm not so sure about therapy, sorry Jack, but it's my honest opinion. I feel like a bug under a microscope and to me that just isn't right."

"Hold up Ty, this is kind of like what we do for horses; are you saying we shouldn't continue our work at Heartland?" Amy asked defensively. She was bewildered at what Ty had said and thought he was a bit out of line.

"No, Amy I think its fine for horses but just for me personally, I don't like it."

"Ty! I think you-" Amy began.

"Now Amy, let's be reasonable and accept everyone's opinions," Grandpa advised.

"But-"

"No buts Amy! Just be patient and listen to other people. This is the kind of thing Dr. Gelding was talking about," Lou told Amy.

"I- oh whatever! No one cares about my feelings anyway!" Amy said her voice heavy with anger.

"Anyway, I go along with Ty on the matter," Nancy responded. "Again, I'm sorry Jack, but I don't like other people criticizing our work and how we deal with each other. I was positive at the beginning and came in with an open mind, but now I'm not so sure. I'm sorry, but I don't want to continue sessions with Dr. Gelding," she said honestly.

Everyone quieted down at Nancy's words. She never seemed to disagree with Jack and everyone could see that he was befuddled. Quickly he masked his confusion into his normally calm expression.

"Well, let's take a vote since Heartland here seems to be split in two. All in favor of continuing therapy raise your hand." Lou, Scott, and Jack all raised their hands. "OK, all in favor of focusing on the horses and not continuing therapy raise your hand." Ty, Nancy, and a reluctant Amy raised their hands.

"Just saying, it's not therapy I don't like so much, it's that I think we need to focus on Heartland," Amy added.

"Well, since this is clearly a tie (a TY!), I'm going to make the final decision. I think we need to give therapy another shot."

"Are you serious?" Amy yelled.

"Well Jack, good to know you have all of our best interests in mind," Nancy replied coolly. "I think I'll show myself out," Nancy added, picking up her unfinished dinner and carrying it to the sink. "I'll call you later, OK?" She said, getting her coat off the hook and grabbing her purse. Sighing, Jack lowered his head and focused on his plate.

"Yes, that's probably necessary," Jack said firmly, looking up.

The rest of the Heartland's family remained sitting quietly at the table. They had never seen Jack and Nancy argue and it was very strange. Everyone seemed lost in their thoughts and only murmured, "Pass the soup," and such as they somberly finished their meal. Ty, Lou, and Scott all left right after clearing the table and promised they would be back the next day, ready for another therapy session. Ty announced this somewhat more reluctantly than the others.

"I think I'll check on the horses Grandpa," Amy said after everyone else had left and the dishes had been cleaned.

"Mhm," Grandpa said, as though he hadn't really heard her. He continued staring out the kitchen window, in the direction Nancy had left.

As Amy slowly walked into the stables, she breathed in the horsey smell and approached Sundance's stall. "Oh what am I going to do?" Amy whispered to Sunny as she let herself in and began a long, much needed (for her!) session of T-touch.

"Mom, everything's wrong! Ty and I have been having lots of fights. Grandpa and Nancy just had what seemed to be their first argument. And we can't take anymore horses." As Amy continued on, the sky blackened and stars began to come out. Amy looked up and spotted a lone star, twinkling in the velvety blanket of the never ending sky. She then did something she hadn't done in a long time. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight, I wish…"

Amy woke up and glanced at her clock, it was already seven thirty! She had slept through her alarm. She quickly pulled on a pair of work jeans and finger combed her long, light brown hair. As Amy ran hurriedly down the stairs and towards the door, she was stopped by Jack, who gave her a muffin and a hug. Smiling gratefully she continued to run to the stables, her mind already on the horses. No wonder I forget about eating! Amy mused as she started mucking out the stalls. Thank goodness Grandpa is around or I'm sure I would spend my whole day in the stables; not that I wouldn't enjoy it, Amy thought, smiling to herself.

"Oh, hi Amy," Ty said, somewhat expressionlessly. "I see you've decided to take your time," he added, leaning against his shovel. Amy was sad to see his jaw firmly set and his green eyes blank.

"Ty….please…" Amy whispered. She was relieved that he was the first one to talk to her but sad that, even after last night's makeup, he seemed to be staring right through her. "Uh I, well, we should finish up and then go up to the house for um therapy."

"Yes, I suppose so," he muttered as he picked up a bucket and started finishing up the morning feeds.

"Oh Ty," Amy could barely talk as she felt tears welling in her eyes. She wished with all her heart that things could be alright between them, and then felt a burst of hope thinking that maybe therapy could give her that! But no, she was still dead set against it as she looked around at the horses. She felt so bad that they couldn't take any new ones. It seemed like she was betraying Chance and the others on the waiting list. No, stop thinking like that, Amy reminded herself, the sooner Heartland got through with therapy, the sooner it could get back to its normal schedule. Amy then felt a renewed passion and hope. As she walked past Ty to the tack room she murmured, "We'll get through this."

"Amy, Ty, breakfast!" Jack called from the porch. Amy then noticed she was hungry. (Oh!) The blueberry muffins seemed ages ago, not just an hour, and she was looking forward to Grandpa's large Sunday brunch. As Amy and Ty walked into the large, old fashioned kitchen Amy was happy to see that Nancy, Lou, and Scott were all assembled at the oak table making quiet conversation.

"Oh my, this table's oak! But I'm allergic to oak," Scott shrieked. Everyone immediately hopped up and ran over to Scott.

"Scott! Are you alright (in the head)?" (NO!) Lou asked tenderly.

Scott grunted and raising his arms as a calling to the heavens. He then jolted up and exclaimed, "I'm just yanking your hoof!" They all sighed, moaned in response, and continued on.

"Wow Grandpa, you did it again!" Amy said appreciatively as she surveyed the large amount of food displayed.

"Yeah Jack, thanks for the food!" Scott said while reaching for the bacon platter and loading some more on his plate.

"Hey, Nancy and I helped too!" Lou added, pretending to take offense. "This is great!" She laughed while digging into the bowl of eggs.

Nancy pretending to look shocked while looking at the spread, "Yes, do you really think Jack could have done this all by himself!" (No! He's not that good!)

Amy looked around at all the people she loved and felt very grateful. Well no time for that, she thought laughingly as she loaded her plated with eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, another muffin, and a biscuit. Usually breakfast wasn't a big sit down meal (who are you kidding, this happens every day!) but on Sunday Jack made a special effort and went whole hog! (Whole horse, so to speak.) Ty still hadn't made much of an effort to talk besides thanking Jack, and Amy wondered if anyone else had noticed. As Lou gazed pointedly between Amy and Ty, Amy blushed as she realized her older sister had. She hoped that Lou wouldn't bring up the silence between the two. As Lou turned to talk to her husband, (What, sensible Lou married to crazy Scott? Well, they do say opposites attract…..) Amy was relieved that she had seemed to let it go. After all, Amy thought, I'm sure we'll talk a lot during therapy.

As plates were scraped and glasses of juice drained, Grandpa cleared his throat to talk.

"I hope you've all had your fill. Therapy will probably take a lot out of us and we want to go in with as much energy as possible," he announced. "Now, I know we've had disagreements in the past, (yesterday) but I really would like if _everyone_ continued, whether you like the idea or not," Jack said. "OK, I'll see those who are going down at the car in about thirty minutes."

"I'll help you with the dishes," Nancy volunteered and started to clear the table.

Amy was relieved to observe that the two seemed to be fine and she hoped that their previous disagreement had been solved. (She wished that was the truth with her relationship.) She then rinsed off her plate and rushed up stairs to take a shower and get dressed. After a quick shower Amy pulled on her favorite jeans. Deciding to dress a little nicer, she pulled on an aquamarine turtleneck. She then paired it with her new leather boots she had bought a few weeks ago when she went shopping with Soraya, one of her best friends, and decided to wear her long, sun-streaked brown hair down.

"Well! I forgot what you looked like once you've taken a shower," Lou teased; her cornflower blue eyes sparkling. As usual she looked very professional and composed in grey slacks and a simple, yet business like, light blue button down.

"Why thanks Lou! Hm, you look every bit as professional as normal, just more 'Lou in Manhattan'," Amy teased back and was happy to see her sister smile easily.

"Now that you two have stopped bickering," Grandpa laughed, "let's get this show on the road." He then grabbed his coat and walked out to the car with Nancy.

"Amy, Scott's going with Grandpa but I'm taking my car, why don't you come with me?" Lou asked her sister. She was hoping to talk privately with Amy.

"Um," Amy replied, looking between Grandpas' battered truck and Lou's convertible, "sure…." She suspected Lou wanted to have a "sister to sister" talk and wasn't looking forward to it but thought it would be good to get it over with before therapy. "I'm going with Lou, Grandpa, we'll see you there."

"So, how are you Amy?" Lou said breezily, her eyes on the road.

"Oh, just cut to the chase Lou. I know you too well," Amy replied rudely.

Choosing her words carefully as to not offend Amy, Lou spoke with concern, "OK, well I'm not trying to pry but things seem a little tense between you and Ty. Call it sisterly intuition but I can definitely tell there's something going on…"

Amy sighed, "Yes Lou, I think so. It just seems like we're walking on eggshells when ever we're around each other! Even though I know we don't mean to, one of us always says something that offends the other. I don't know what to do!" Amy cried.

"Calm down Amy I didn't mean to get you all riled up! I think maybe…" Lou started, glancing nervously over at Amy, "you guys may need a bre-"

"WHAT? LOU! Are you really suggesting we break up?" Amy shouted. (Like, omg, what's the new gossip?)

"Well, I-" Lou started.

"Don't bother Lou, it's one thing to talk about Ty and I's," Amy struggled for the right word, "problem, but a complete other thing to say we should break up! I'm sorry but I'm not discussing this with you. It's not even an option Lou!"

"OK Amy, sorry for caring," Lou said sarcastically.

Amy took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry, quick tempers run in the family…Oh wait, Lou sorry if that sounded offensive!"

Lou matched Amy's sigh, "No Amy you're right. This is one good reason why we need to go to therapy. Let's talk about something else."

"OK," Amy said cautiously, she was happy her sister hadn't erupted but was also surprised.

"How about the Heartland Christmas open house? Do you think we'll still have that?" Lou questioned hopefully. "We're so busy, but I really hope we'll have time."

"Oh yes! I hope so too, if not I'll be so disappointed! Only about one more month! I'm so excited. I love Christmas time," Amy said earnestly.

Lou laughed, "For once, I agree."

Amy and Lou sat the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. As they pulled into the parking lot they exchanged wishful looks; both wanted the therapy session to go by quickly and calmly with no hurt feelings. But really, they wondered, was that even possible?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Alright I'm going to call some groups for mini therapy sessions where we can speak more privately within a smaller group. First on my list," Dr. Gelding said, looking down at her notes, "Scott, Lou, and Amy. The rest of you can wait here and talk."

"Oh, dibs on the couch!" Scott burst out, met with disgusted stares and shaking heads. They all took a seat and Dr. Gelding started to say, "Hello every-"

"Ohhh is this the time where I get to spill all my innermost secrets that I locked deep away at the bottom of my heart. Wellll, for starters, I'm completely addicted to those blueberry muffins. Oh also, there's this creepy boy who stays at Heartland who is always there whenever I come and I think he might be plotting to kill me. He has unsettling emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. His body shape, you ask? HORSE."

" Scott…calm down. You're not talking about Ty. Ty Baldwin who just rode in the car with for 30 minutes?" Lou exclaimed in exasperation.

"OH! That's who it is! I thought he was just following me around. So you see him too? Hm, maybe he is real!"

"SHUT UP SCOTT! You're so annoying, can't you just be quiet for one SECOND! You know who Ty is, you've known who him for 10 years you idi-" Amy yelled.

"OK, that's enough I can see you have some serious problems with each other. Good job girls, this just gave me a taste of how you interact naturally."

"BUT!"

"That's enough girls. That's enough…Send in the next group."

"Scott is not a girl…" Lou muttered icily under her breath.

"Next group! Amy and Lou you can stay, Scott send in Nancy."

"Will you guys describe each of your relationships with each other? Lou and Amy, please go first."

"Well, Amy is a...well she's my sister what can I say. Sure we get into fights about little matters like who fed the horses but I think our relationship is pretty solid."

"Lou," Amy responded, barely suppressing her anger, "if you hadn't lied that one time about feeding Jigsaw just because it was 5 in the morning well MAYBE Jigsaw wouldn't have gotten sick due to hunger and we would have been able to start training him earlier."

"Amy that was a year and a half ago. Who cares if we had to wait another day?"

"TY DID, I DID, AND JIGSAW SURE DID!"

"Hold up, Lou, Amy, it's ok we all mistakes!" Nancy tried to reassure.

"NANCY! Stay out of this! Just because Grandpa took pity on you doesn't mean you're our mom! You can't reprimand us! You're one of the reasons we fight!"

"Woah there!" Dr. Gelding interjected. "You're blaming each other for things that don't even matter. You guys are more important than the horses."

"Excuse me….are you kidding me. What is your problem, the horses are our LIVES."

"Well guys! Maybe that's your problem."

"Amy, Lou, Marion here has a good point. You should listen to her."

"Would you just shut it! I'm not listening to either of you!"

"OK, OK please stop we're getting nowhere. We're ending this session by each of you saying something nice about everyone else in this room. Amy, please."

"Fine…well Lou you're really good at making other people feel bad about themselves. Nancy, the only thing you're good at is cooking. Gelding, you're a therapist what else can I say."

"Um, thanks Amy…real positive. Your turn Lou!"

"Nancy, great job at pretending to be our mom. Newsflash! You're not. Amy, good job at putting the horses at the top. I only wish you would treat everyone else the same way. And Dr. Gelding, thanks for trying to hold us together, sadly it'll never work. Done."

"….Nancy!" Dr. Gelding replied, trying to hold in her anger.

"Lou, you're beautiful, just like your mom was-"

"IS," Lou retorted, stalking out of the room.

"And Amy, I love you as if you were my own. Finally, Marion, thanks for doing this for us. We're really grateful, even if we don't show it," Nancy finished.

"You're welcome…send in Scott, Jack, and Ty please."

"How are you all coping today?" Dr. Gelding started the session with.

"Charming, simply charming. Swell, fantabulous, just like the muffins! Hey TY!" Scott turned to Dr. Gelding and said, "This is my stalker. He's going to be the death of you." Scott then punched Ty chummily in the shoulder. Ty jerked away and glared at Scott silently; rejecting the symbol of friendship.

"Well guys let's get back to the question. I'm feeling pretty positive about this therapy today," Grandpa replied.

"How about those famous blueberry muffins! You could write a cookbook and sell it on Amazon, or is it eBay, or Google, or Froogle!"

"Thanks…Scott would you like to ask a relevant question?"

"Suresies! How are you and Amy Ty? Too bad you haven't tied the knot, although if you had decided earlier we coulda, should, woulda, had a double wedding. Wouldn't that have been something! A Fleming fest!"

Ty's spine stiffened and his fists clenched noticeably. "Yes, how about that Ty?" Dr. Gelding questioned.

"It's fine."

"Just fine? How about….superdeeduper, fabulous, amazing, marvelous-"

"Yes Scott, yes. It's just magnificently terrific," Ty answered sarcastically.

"Oh great!" (Drama drama!)

"Anyway, um how's our latest horse doing? Hickory was it?"

Ty's lit up with fascination, "We're trying lavender oil to calm him, star of Bethlehem and rescue remedy for shock, and Bach remedies to overall make the horse feel more at home. We've concocted a new bran mash that we just can't wait to try."

"Oh that's simply fascinating! Who would be this "we" you talk of?" (Nice catch!)

"Oh…um. Me and Amy…"

"Well that's a wrap. How about you each say something you've learned about each other today?"

"Scott- you're a thesaurus. Ty-you really care and know a lot about helping horses." Jack (always the good one) started.

"Well, Jack I already kind of knew this, but you can cook a mean muffin! And when I say mean, I mean delish! Also, Ty-I learned you aren't stalking me. I think…" Scott said, giving Ty another friendly punch.

"Um, Scott I'll go with Jack on the wordy one. And Jack, you have a good way of getting us all back on track," Ty offered with a small smile. (There's a first for everything!)

"Well, we certainly had a…productive day and I learned a lot about you. (The good and the bad.) If it's not too much to ask, I would like to assign each of you an independent homework assignment."

"Sure, that sounds fine!"

"Alright, Jack, your homework is to write a journal entry about a cow living on a ranch. The trick-write it from the cow's point of view. (What the heck! Maybe all those days Jack was researching ranch life should have been spent focusing on good therapists.) Nancy, your homework is to write a review about the book _Is She Gone? _Um, Scott…your assignment is to sit in a room by yourself for 2 sets of 30 minutes listening to music. Lou, please write a reflection on your relationship with your mother and how it affected your life. Ty, make a list of things that you like about yourself and everyone at Heartland. No horses though. Last but not least, Amy write a poem about Heartland and what it means to you. OK that's it! See you all in a few days!

"Thanks Dr. Gelding, bye!" They all chirped.

When the Heartlanders had all exited the room, Dr. Gelding collapsed on a chair, weary from listening to the Heartland family's troubles. _Maybe I need to go to therapy, this is stressing me out!_ Marion thought to herself.

FROM THE DESK OF DR. MARION GELDING

DOCTOR'S NOTES- HEARTLAND FAM

**Jack:**

Makes good muffins, I'll have to ask for the recipe  
Always assumes he's right

**Nancy:**

Does she have a last name? Not that I know of

Always calls me Marion…even though it clearly upsets everyone else

Needs to stop talking about the mom or how she can be theirs, clearly, the kids don't like it so shut up!

Continues to act like she loves everyone

Doesn't consider the others feelings

Confused about how she plays a role…

**Lou:**

Verrrry sensitive about the mother, does she think she is alive?

Clearly has coping issues involving death

RUDE, needs to work on attitude

**Amy:**Bottom of Form

Really need to do further tests on this one!

Anger issues

Needs to learn how to rephrase her thoughts in a manner that everyone stops hating her

Self-centered, only cares about herself!

**Scott:**

Needs some tests too!

Completely delusional, believes someone he has known for 10 years is stalking him and trying to kill him

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS KID

Too wordy…needs to give others a chance to talk and stop butting in with ridiculous comments that get people off track and make NO SENSE whatsoever. May have to duct tape mouth next session….

**Ty:**

Can sadly understand how Scott thinks he may be planning to kill him…

Those unsettling eyes!

Doesn't talk much

Has a large knowledge of horses, an obsession

Quite possibly depressed, withdrawal from drugs?

Tests will proceed


End file.
